


Il Servo de Male

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blood, Crossover, False Identity, Guillotine, Identity Swap, Italy Bros, M/M, Master & Servant, Murder, Servant of Evil, Stabbing, Vocaloid - Freeform, prince AU, vocaloid crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: When Feliciano is taken away from his brother at a young age and trained to be the slave for his prince brother, what could go wrong? Well, Lovino is about to find out....





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano looked up as his brother was taken away from him. Tears built up in his eyes and he stumbled off to be trained as a servant. They were meant to be split like this. Lovino would be the prince and Feliciano his servant.

It took 13 years to raise the Italian as a butler and it made him afraid of the world. Now that he was 18 he was to be returned to the castle. His instructor dressed him up in a blue tailcoat, a black vest, a white button down, and slacks. This was his formal attire to address the prince.

He gulped softly, sitting in the carriage and listening to his instructor explain everything for the final time. He nodded nervously as he was pulled out of the carriage and fixed up before heading into the castle. 

Once in front of his brother, the prince, he kneeled down onto one knee and put an arm behind his back and an arm on his chest, bowing his head. He gulped softly before opening his mouth. “you are the prince, I am your servant” he said as clearly and politely as he could. 

Lovino, clad in the same blue but in a much fancier outfit, is just as nervous to be reunited with his brother. He skipped breakfast, not wanting to puke out of nervousness. 

No one knows he's scared, though, because he was taught to hide emotions like that. Emotions, he was taught, are useless and will only hold him back. So when Lovino was lead to the throne room he clenched his jaw to hide how scared he is. The Italian sits down and takes a deep breath. 

Lovino's eyes widen slightly, not able to be seen by anyone watching, when his younger brother walks in. He sits a bit straighter and stares at him. 

“I am the prince.” He repeats back coolly. “And you are my servant. You will do as I say, no matter what happens.” He says and sits straighter in his seat, gripping the arms of the throne. 

Feliciano listened to his brother speaking and kept his head down, he was not to make eye contact until he was dismissed. So he did not move. He kept his head down and gave a small nod. “yes my prince.” he responded, clenching his hands around his fabric. It worried him to hear that. No matter what. But he would do it. He was trained to and this was his brother. It wouldn't be that bad...hopefully. 

Lovino stands. “Stand.” He commands his brother. He steps forward. “Stand and follow me.” He commands before walking past his brother. Before he exits the room he stops. “No one is to bother us.” He continues to walk. 

Lovino leads Feliciano to his bedroom. He closes the door before turning and grabbing Feliciano into a tight hug. He buries his face in his brother’s shoulder. “I've missed you so much.” He whispers. 

Feliciano stood when he was told and nodded, following Lovino into the room. He gasped softly when he was hugged so tightly and paused for a moment, worried to hug back. He didn't want to get in trouble. But he figured since no one was allowed in here other than them, it was okay?

He hugged back shakily and nuzzled into him slightly. “I-I missed you too” he whispered. “I-I...I was so scared” he whispered. “and I wasn't sure what to expect when I came here.” he whispered shakily 

Lovino buries his face in his neck. “I don't want to hurt you.” He whispers and holds onto him tighter. “I won't hurt you, I promise. You don't need to be scared of me.” He pulls back and tilts his brothers head down. 

“But how dare you be this fucking tall. Who said you can grow up?” He asks and chuckles softly. He ruffles Feliciano’s hair softly. “We need to go back downstairs, alright? People will start to talk.”

Feliciano giggled softly and looked down. “whoops” he shrugged softly. He nodded and looked down. He fixed his hair and nodded again. “i understand” he whispered. “it's safer then” he said gently. He looked around the room then went to open the door for his brother. 

Lovino keeps his back to Feliciano until he hears the door open. Lovino stiffens and turns, leaving with his jaw clenched, like before. He looks at Feliciano before going straight past. He wants to have a good brotherly relationship, but he can't. 

Feliciano closed the door behind him and folded his hands, following his brother. He wants to have a nice relationship again. But he knows he isn't allowed. He sighed gently and looked down as he followed him. He wasn't sure how all of this was going to work but he was scared 

Lovino heads back down to the throne room. He has some cases to try. “Get me a glass of wine.” He commands Feliciano before sitting on his throne. He sits back. “Bring the first in.” 

Feliciano nodded and went out of the room again. He’d already been taught the layout of the castle so he didn’t take very long to return with the wine for his brother. 

Lovino sips his wine while he listens to the first speech. He looks at the peasant and nods. “Give him the money and the bread for his family.” He says to a guard. 

Feliciano listened to him and his brother’s decisions. He stood silently and watched the door. 

A medium sized brunette was brought in next. He, however, was not treated as kindly. He was bound with his hands behind his back and he was obviously not happy about it. He was an Austrian from a kingdom slightly over. He was one of the knights who joined the rebellion against the way their kingdoms are run. And he was the only one to be caught. He had blood running down his chin. 

A guard bowed to the prince before kneeling the Austrian in front of him. “A rebel, my prince” he stated, glaring at the austrian who simply scoffed. 

Lovino looks at the man. “Untie him. Treat him better.” He mumbles. “I'm trying to fix what the rulers before me did to this kingdom. Right now I am finding architects to build a food bank for people who can't afford to buy their own food. I'm also setting up a system to get people the money they need.” He tells the Austrian. 

“Until a week ago I had no power, now I do. The people in my kingdom won't be taken for slaves anymore, selling slaves will be illegal, taking slaves to the America’s will be illegal. I'm going to pay those working in my castle.” Lovino stands up. “So having a rebellion right now, it's not for the best.” He murmurs, tilts the Austrian’s head up. 

“Do you understand what I'm saying to you?” He asks. 

Roderich glared for a moment, looking up at Lovino and raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure he could believe that. He rolled his eyes however and nodded his head. “you say that now.” he rolled his eyes “just wait” he growled. 

“I'm learning how to run a kingdom, I don't need people like you already trying to tell me how to do it!” Lovino yells at him. “Put him in one of the guest rooms. Don't tie him up but guard him closely.” He shouts at his guards. The Italian flops into his throne and chugs the wine. He calls in all of his slaves. “You're all allowed to leave. But if you stay, I will pay all of you a salary, and you will get rooms and food.” He tells them. 

Roderich huffed and stumbled as he was brought to a room. He crossed his arms and legs and didn't look at the cards, huffing. 

Feliciano tilted his head slightly at Lovino. This wasn't the things he was taught at all. He was taught Lovino would be ruthless and strict when he saw him again. That fear was the only way to survive. But that wasn't the case at all. 

Lovino was taught to be ruthless but he doesn't want to be. So he is doing what he can to not fall into it. He looks at Feliciano and sighs, exhausted already. The newly paid workers nod and get to work. 

Feliciano looked away quickly when he was looked at. He wasn't sure if they were still watching him or what could happen. He was still a bit scared to mess up.

Lovino stands up and stretches his arms over his head. He is standing during his next hearing, though this one has a lot more yelling. Lovino is thoroughly pissed off and won't listen to reason. He kicks out that person, who had asked him to pay off their family’s debt. 

Feliciano flinched slightly and looked up at Lovino then down again, crossing his hands over each other. He was worried about the way his brother was acting now but he didn't say anything

Lovino sits down and crosses his arms tightly before pressing his lips into a thin line. He's just glad there are no other meetings today. “Feli. Go tell the chef I want lasagna for dinner.” He commands and rubs his temples. 

Feliciano looked at the Italian and nodded he went into the kitchen and looked up at the chef. “th-the p-prince wants l-lasagna for dinner” he gulped softly. 

The chef nods. “You know, the prince isn't a bad person. You don't have to fear him. He's only mean when he's angry. Once he calms down, he'll be nice again.” He says, noticing how nervous Feliciano is. Lovino calms down while waiting for Feliciano to come back. 

“I-It's n-not him” he said shakily. “f-for a week the people who taught me, are going to watch me so I don't anger him. I'm not scared of him, i'm scared of them. I also don't know anyone here and I don't even really know him anymore. I'm a bit shy I guess” 

The chef nods. “Let the prince know that this will be ready in an hour and a half.” He says and starts to make lasagna. Lovino is pacing the throne room. He doesn't know what to do. 

Feliciano nodded shakily. He bowed before returning to the throne room. “your highness, your food will be ready in an hour and a half” he said softly, bowing towards his brother. 

Lovino stops and nods. “Thank you.” He says gently before starting to pace again. He looks down, going back to his thoughts. He closes his eyes for a second and sighs heavily. 

Feliciano nodded and stood straight again, crossing his hands over each other in front of him and watching his brother without a word. 

Lovino stops after about half an hour and stretches. “Feliciano, follow me.” He walks out of the room. He's heading to the sword practice room. 

Feliciano nodded and bowed, following after his brother and looking around the room slightly, and stopping when he was in the room. 

Lovino and him are left alone again. He looks at Feliciano. “You any good at fencing?” He asks gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano shook his head slightly. “i'm not sure. I was taught to use a sword but only minor so that I could protect you if necessary.” 

Lovino grins, flourishing his sword. He looks at Feliciano. “Choose a sword and put on some padding.” He says and steps back, waiting. 

Feliciano nodded slightly he put on the padding and chose a sword like he was told. He got into first stance and looked at Lovino. 

Lovino gets into a pose as well and smiles. “On guard.” He swings the sword at Feliciano. He doesn't put on any padding, not feeling he needs any. 

Feliciano stepped back and used his sword to block. “sire, you need the protection as well.” 

“Give me a reason to, fratello.” He smirks and swings at him again, stepping forward. He twirls and swings at him again. 

Feliciano ducked under the sword and stood behind him, holding the sword close to his back. “its not safe, fr- sire. I have had training” 

Lovino smirks softly. He drops to the ground, rolls, kicks at Feliciano’s feet and stands up, holding his sword in his direction. “I have too, Feliciano. I was trained by the royal guard to protect myself.” He says and looks at him. 

Feliciano gasped as he fell, holding the sword up to block him. “But why must you have guards?” he asked, kicking towards Lovino’s legs and jumping up, smirking in return. “cause its not just going to be one on one, if something happens.” 

Loving raises his sword in defence and kicks upward at Feliciano. Some guards storm in because they heard the swords, and thought Lovino might be in trouble. Lovino huffs irritably. 

Feliciano gasped and backed up from him, putting the sword down and bowing his head. 

The guards entered the room and looked up at him then at Lovino. “sir, is everything alright?” One asked, glaring at Feliciano after speaking, assuming he was trying to attack Lovino. 

Lovino stands up. He glares at them. “Feliciano was helping me practice and train so I don't forget how to fight.” He responds. “He's my servant, don't I get to do whatever I want with him?” He huffs at them. 

The guard bowed slightly and nodded. “yes sir. We did not want him rebelling against you. Servants have discussed it previously” he said gently. “my apologies, sire”

Lovino nods and stands up. “Besides, my servants are being paid now, they have no reason to rebel.” He says softly and turns to Feliciano and nods a bit. “I think that my dinner should be just about done.” 

Feliciano nodded and gave a small smile. “yes sire. It should be” he agreed. He looked at the guard again and apologized in a small whisper. 

“Good. Take the pads off and come with me.” He commands and leaves the room. He walks past his guards with his head up. He pauses. “If I find out you're giving my new servant trouble, everyone involved will lose their jobs.” He hisses before continuing on. 

He nodded and removed his padding, following Lovino and looking at the guards. He ducked his head nervously and bit his lip slightly. 

The guards nodded and apologized again, bowing and returning to their duties. 

Lovino sits at the dinner table. The chef brings out the lasagna and a plate. He sees Feliciano and apologizes. “Should I bring a plate for him?” He asks Lovino. The prince looks at the chef then to his brother. 

“Yes. I want my servant to eat with me.” He says gently and gets a piece of lasagna. 

Feliciano looked at his brother and nodded. He sat down as well, shifting in the seat. He thanked the chef when he was brought a plate and got a bit of the lasagna

Lovino eats slowly. He sips his wine and looks at Feliciano, smirking softly. He continues to sip his wine. 

Feliciano looked at the lasagna as he ate it. He was confused but he liked that his brother was different than what he was told.

Lovino watches Feliciano carefully. He does want his brother to love and trust him, he figures that by doing so he will really get what he want when it comes down to it. 

Feliciano smiled softly as he ate. He kept his eyes down slightly, not sure if he should remain silent or speak so he stay silent

Lovino finishes his lasagna and just sips his wine. He sighs softly and grabs the bottle, drinking from there. The chef watches and sighs. 

Feliciano finished his lasagna and kept his head down, putting his hands in his lap and shifting slightly. He hadn't had food like this in a while and he was happy but...it was strange somehow.

“Are you full, or do you want more? Eat as much as you please.” The Italian grabs another bottle of wine before going toward the door. “Come to my room when you're done. Tell anyone who attempts to follow that only you and a single maid are allowed in my room from now on.” He says before disappearing through the door. 

Feliciano nodded slightly. He looked at the food again, deciding to take one more small piece and eat it before going up to his brothers room, instructing anyone who spoke to him what Lovino had said. 

Lovino is halfway through his second bottle of wine when Feliciano finally arrives. He looks at him drunkenly before looking away again, taking a deep gulp. 

Feliciano looked at him, tilting his head. “frate-sire. Perhaps you should stop? You may not want to get drunk” he said gently. 

Lovino laughs loudly. “I'm already drunk.” He slurs and looks at him. “Come over here, fratello.” He commands him. 

Feliciano sighed softly. He nodded and stepped towards him, standing by his bedside.

Lovino drinks the rest of the wine bottle and drops it off the edge of the bed. He grabs his brother and pulls him close. “Change me into pajamas.” He mumbles. 

Feliciano stumbled a bit. He nodded slightly and started to undress his brother, shifting slightly.

Lovino sits still, having had other people do this for many years. He smirks drunkenly and falls backwards in a fit of giggles when his shirt is off. 

Feliciano paused. “fratello...ah...sire, are you alright?” he asked gently, sitting back slightly. 

Lovino looks at him. He giggles again before sitting up. “Finish.” He commands, sighing softly. He's weird when he's drunk. 

Feliciano sighed and nodded. He removed the rest of Lovino’s clothes for him and started to dress him in pajamas.

Lovino sits still for it. Once Feliciano is done he pulls his brother into the bed with him and snuggles up to him drunkenly. He smiles softly and starts to drift to sleep, a firm hold on him. 

Feliciano gasped softly and sighed. He figured he would not be getting out of this so he just let himself sleep.

Lovino sleeps heavily, nuzzling into him. He wakes up with a nasty hangover. 

Feliciano nuzzled into him and smiled softly, still asleep when he woke. 

Lovino gets up slowly, going to bathe. He gets dressed, letting his brother sleep for longer. He knows he shouldn't but he feels generous. 

Feliciano curled up when he got up. He slept through the shower and started to wake when he was getting dressed. He yawned and looked up, looking at the clock and gulping. He always got in trouble when he woke up late.

Lovino looks at him and winces a bit. The prince rubs his head and raises an eyebrow. “You're okay.” He mumbles. “Just get dressed. No one is allowed to punish you for waking up late.” 

Feliciano nodded slightly and looked down. “I'm sorry, sir” he said softly, standing up and getting into his uniform again. He fixed it up slightly and used his hand to comb through his hair. 

“Don’t apologize!” Lovino snaps at him. “I’m sick of people doing that. Don’t apologize to me. I already told it’s okay and that you won’t be punished.” 

Feliciano flinched slightly and nodded, stopping himself from apologizing again. He was always taught to apologize. He wasn't really sure what else to do when he made a mistake.

Lovino grabs his hand and pulls him close. He looks at Feliciano and sighs, looking into his eyes. “You’re funny.” He says softly.

Feliciano flinched and looked at him. “i-i am, sir?” he asked shakily. “i don't understand what is funny” 

Lovino shakes his head and pulls him downstairs. He lets go before he hears people coming and heads to the dining room to get breakfast. 

Feliciano followed him down to the kitchen, sighing softly and watching him and tilting his head to the side. He watched the servants around them. 

“Sit.” Lovino sits down at the head of the table. The servants bring out a large amount of food to feed them. 

Feliciano nodded and sat down, keeping his head down slightly. He thanked the servants and ate slowly

Lovino eats happily. He looks up at Feliciano and smirks softly. He continues to eat happily, sipping wine. His head is throbbing but he's ignoring it. 

Feliciano ate slowly. He was honestly surprised at his brother. But he was glad he was this kind. 

Lovino gets up when he finishes up. He looks at Feliciano. “I have hearings today.” He says. “Next month we're going to the next country over.” He says. 

Feliciano nodded. “Okay, sire.” he said softly. “I will ensure that everything is prepared for both the hearings and the trip” he said gently. 

Lovino nods. He goes to the throne room and sits down, sighing softly. He closes his eyes and leans back, groaning quietly. 

Feliciano relaxed slightly. He finished eating and stood up, taking a breath quickly before going to work on things for both. He met Lovino in the throne room just before the first hearing, standing next to him. 

Lovino looks over at him. “Send someone to get me water.” He says to Feliciano before turning to listen to the person who walked in. 

Feliciano nodded and told one of the servants that he wanted water, urging them to get it as quickly as possible. 

Lovino listens to the person, sipping his water once he gets it. He dismisses the persons case, calling them a fraud. He sighs irritably. 

Feliciano watched him and sighed softly. He had no right to have an opinion so he kept it to himself. He wasn't trained like Lovino.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino finishes the water and hands the empty glass to Feliciano, calling in the next hearing. He decides to help this one, telling his guards to take the person to a special waiting room for when he has a break in his hearings, and to get them something for a snack. 

Feliciano listened to each hearing like his brother, sighing when his brother agreed. He was glad that Lovino was much kinder than his grandfather. He was glad he didn't have to be afraid. 

Lovino allows 2 of the other hearings to go to the special room and rejects another two. He sighs and stands up, going to talk to the people in the other room, sitting down with them. “Okay. Let's talk about how we're going to do this.” 

Feliciano sighed and followed him, standing at his side while he discussed with them. 

One paused. “well. We each need help. Perhaps if we each discuss the importance of our task, each can then accept a generous and kind princes’ offer” he said shakily. “sir” he didn't know Lovino was different than Romulus. He was terrified. 

Lovino looks at him. “Alright. One at a time tell me again what you need and I'll see about getting you the help you need.” Lovino responds evenly. He sits a little straighter. 

Each nodded and one at a time repeated their situation and what they thought they would need for help.

Feliciano listened to each of them as well, wanting to make sure Lovino really should be doing this. Not that he had a choice.

Lovino looks at Feliciano and tells him to get him something to eat because he's hungry. He turns back to the people and listens to them fully, nodding at the end. He stands up. “The treasurer will bring you all 100 gold each.” He says and heads out of the room, sending a maid to go get the treasurer with his instructions. 

Feliciano bowed to him and nodded. He went to get food for Lovino, waiting in the kitchen until he could tell the chef. 

Each of them gave a relieved sighed. “thank you so much, your highness” one said gently, bowing his head to him. 

Lovino tells the maid to make sure they have some food before escorting them out. The Italian is feeling generous today, as well as extremely hung over. He goes to his bedroom again. 

Feliciano followed the maid that brought him his food up to the room. “we assured that it would be to your request and only one maid will be permitted, sire.” he said as she set his food down. 

Lovino nods. “Alright.” He says and looks at Feliciano. He's not wearing any clothes because he was changing into his riding clothes. He moves to the closet and pulls out a set of them, starting to get dressed again. 

Feliciano waited by the door when she set the food down and left. He looked at the closet and waited patiently.

Lovino finishes getting dressed. “I'm going horseback riding. You're coming with me. You can wear one of my sets of riding clothes.” He says and pulls one out, shoving it against Feliciano’s chest. He goes over to his food and starts to eat. 

Feliciano looked at the clothes and nodded. “yes, sir” he whispered, quickly changing into them and shifting. He waited for Lovino. 

Lovino calls him over and hands him some food. He's stubborn to recreate their childhood so they can have fun together, as if they were both still children. 

Feliciano ate what he was given and smiled gently. He figured Lovino wanted to catch up. And he didn't have a problem with that. He wanted to have a brotherly relationship. 

Lovino leads him outside and to the stables. He tells the stable boy to prepare two horses for the men. He waits patiently for him to be done. The prince gets up on his horse and leads it toward a path. 

Feliciano climbed up on the other horse, following his brother. He smiled excitedly at the horse and looked at his brother. 

Lovino pushes his horse into a trot and leads Feliciano down toward the waterfall he knows about. He makes his horse go faster, gripping the reins tightly. 

Feliciano followed after him, smiling softly and holding the reins gently. He smiled in awe at the waterfall. He loved things like this. They amazed him. 

Lovino pulls his horse to a stop and leads him to a tree. He ties him to the tree and heads over to the water, scooping his hand into it and splashing at Feliciano. 

Feliciano hopped off the horse and followed Lovino. He gasped and flinched slightly when he was splashed, not used to that being something fun. “sire did I upset you? I'm sorry” he said shakily. 

Lovino tips his head. “No? You didn't upset me I was trying to play around, like when we were kids. You don't remember that do you?” He asks softly, getting stiff suddenly. “I apologize, I thought you'd remember this place.” 

Feliciano blinked in confusion and looked around. “I-I’m sorry sire. I was not permitted to think about you other than as a leader and master. I was not allowed to think of our childhood together. This is a wonderful place though. Im sure we had amazing times here” he smiled softly. “as kids.” 

Lovino nods a bit and runs a hand through his hair. He looks down and shakes his head. It's only just now occurring to him that his brother isn't going to be just like old times with him. He goes back over to his horse and starts to gently pet her flanks. 

Feliciano sighed softly and paused briefly. He wanted to have a relationship with his brother. But he wasn't sure he was allowed to. Well, Lovino was in charge and he wanted it. It seemed that way at least. 

Feliciano trotted over to the water and scooped some up, tossing it at Lovino and giggling softly. “we can make new memories” 

Lovino gasps and laughs softly. He turns to Feliciano and splashes him. He can only be like this because no one else knows about this waterfall, so he doesn't have to worry about being caught. He pulls off his boots so that if he steps into the water, it won't be a problem. 

Feliciano giggled softly and took off his coat, draping it slightly and removing his shoes. He took off his own shoes and splashed him again, giggling softly. He moved a bit closer to the wall and playfully stuck out his tongue. 

Lovino goes into the water and splashes him again, laughing happily. He kicks water up at Feliciano, falling backwards and landing on his butt in the water. He laughs harder. 

Feliciano giggled softly and smiled. He dove in after him and splashed him again. He was glad he could have fun with Lovino. He was so happy lovino was nothing like they said he’d be.

Lovino grins and splashes him back. He grabs his brother and pulls Feliciano into the water fully with him, dunking him before standing up. He smirks softly and holds out his hand to help his brother up. 

Feliciano gasped softly and coughed, laughing gently and using his brothers help to get up. He hugged him tightly and smiled. 

Lovino hugs Feliciano tightly and nuzzles against him. “I missed you.” He whispers gently and looks up at him. He smiles softly. “We should probably be getting back, though.” 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. “i missed you too” he nuzzled into him. “lets go then” he whispered, pulling him up. “whats our excuse for being soaked?” 

Lovino shrugs. “I fell into the river and you jumped in after me.” He smiles at him and pulls on his shoes. “Since that's what would happen if I were to fall into the river.” 

Feliciano nodded. “alright. That's true” he smiled and climbed onto the horse again. “ready?” he asked. 

Lovino nods and climbs onto his horse. He grabs the reins and spurs his horse on, leading it back toward the castle. He speeds it up and holds on tightly, trying to air dry quickly. 

Feliciano followed after him, holding tightly to the reins and leaning down slightly. He smiled at his brother. 

Lovino smiles back before looking ahead. He ducks under a low hanging branch, heading into the castle courtyard. He's mostly dry at this point but feels uncomfortable because of being chaffed. 

Feliciano pulled his horse to a stop and hopped off. “Shall we get you new clothes, sire?” he asked gently, immediately getting serious again. 

Lovino nods and looks at him. He starts to head inside, going straight to his bedroom. He undresses completely. “Draw a bath.” He commands his brother. 

Feliciano nodded and quickly went up to do as he was told and start a bath for Lovino. 

Lovino walks into the bathroom and slides into the tub immediately. “Undress and join me. The tub is big enough.” He says. “Or go bathe in the servants quarters, because you smell like pond.” 

Feliciano nodded and started to undress “yes sir” he said gently. He climbed in with his brother, wanting to be with him. 

Lovino soaks in the warm water and cleans himself off. He looks at his brother before looking down again and continuing to clean himself. 

Feliciano watched his brother for a moment before relaxing and sighing gently. He started to clean himself off as well. 

Lovino looks at Feliciano and blushes darkly. He gets out and dries off, heading to his room. He goes to the bed and lays down. “Feliciano! Pack my bags for me to go the country of Green! But not until next week.” 

Feliciano got out and got dressed. He nodded. “wait, sire. Do you want me to pack it now?” he was a bit confused. 

“No… Pack it in a week or so. I forgot we won’t be leaving until next week.” Lovino looks at him before sliding into the blankets and sighing gently. 

Feliciano nodded. “yes sire.” he bowed slightly. “is there anything you need of me now?’ 

“No. Go find something to do.” Lovino tells him and curls up in his blankets to take a nap. He would go over the paperwork that he needs later. 

Feliciano bowed again and nodded, going about the castle to make sure things were getting done. He didnt know what else he should do 

Lovino wakes up before dinner. The chef sends Feliciano to get Lovino, since he finished making the food. Lovino is getting dressed in more casual clothes. 

Feliciano nodded and went to get Lovino, informing him that dinner was ready for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino looks at him and nods. He sneezes quietly and looks at Feliciano. He has a pale flush on his cheeks. He sneezes again. 

Feliciano sighed gently. “sire have you gotten sick?” he asked. “is there anything I can do for you?” 

Lovino rubs his nose. “I'm not sick.” He mutters, heading down to the dining room. “I'm not sick.” He insists softly, sneezing again. He growls at his terrible immune system. His grandfather keeping him protected from everything has left his immune system poorly lacking. 

Feliciano sighed softly. “yes, sire” he sighed and followed him. “sir, you...well” he looked away. “alright.” 

Lovino eats his dinner, sniffling softly and looks at Feliciano. “Come, sit, eat.” He tells him. He looks at the chef. “Make sure the staff all eats well, too.” He tells him before sneezing 3 times in a row. He groans. “Not sick…” He whines. 

Feliciano sat down and sighed. “sire.” he said softly. “may I check you temperature after dinner? It should not worry you, since you are confident you are not sick.” 

Lovino looks at him and nods. He sneezes and groans softly, sniffling and wiping it away. “I suppose you may.” He says softly and pushes his plate away after he eats half of it, not hungry. 

Feliciano sighed and nodded. He ate his own food then stood up, sighing gently and grabbing a thermometer. 

Lovino sits still for him, looking at his brother. He sneezes and whines softly, hugging him around the middle. He's starting to believe he's sick, but he doesn't want to be. 

Feliciano took his temperature. “you have a little bit of a fever. You should rest. You’ll be okay” he assured. 

Lovino whines softly and looks up at him. “Can you carry me?” He asks, whining at him. He wraps his arms around his neck and nuzzles against him. 

Feliciano nodded and lifted him up gently, holding him close and bringing him up to his room. He gently laid him down. “can I get you anything, sire?” 

Lovino looks at him and nods a bit. “Water.” He says and curls up in the blankets. He snuggles down and sighs gently, starting to drift off. 

Feliciano nodded gently. “I will be back” he said gently. He went to get water and gently left it next to him, sitting down and sighing. 

Lovino wakes up again when he hears his brother come back. He sits up and takes a couple sips of the water before looking at Feliciano. “Please lay with me.” He says softly. 

Feliciano nodded and got into the bed. He laid down next to his brother and looked at him, smiling softly. 

Lovino snuggles into him and buries his face in his chest. He coughs softly and sniffles, face light red with fever. He whimpers gently. 

Feliciano held him gently and sighed softly. He smiled softly and rubbed his back. 

Lovino goes to sleep snuggled into him. He coughs softly in his sleep and curls closer to his brother, face sweating after a while, because he's hot. 

Feliciano sighed gently as he held him. He was worried about Lovino but he wouldn’t say anything. He just wanted to make sure his brother was okay. 

Lovino sleeps through the night despite some coughing and sneezing. He wakes up with a darker red face and his eyes are glazed with sickness. He sips his water. 

Feliciano managed to sleep most of the night. Other than his brother coughing he was fine. He woke up a bit after him and looked at him. 

Lovino continues to sip the water. He looks at Feliciano and gives a forced smile before he coughs. “I think I caught a cold.” He mumbles and sighs weakly. 

Feliciano nodded. “si you did, sire” he said softly. “but it's okay. You’ll be fine” he assured. 

Lovino nods and looks at him before coughing. He fiddles with his clothes before laying down. “Can you get me some food?” He asks weakly. 

Feliciano nodded gently and stood up. “I recommend some soup. But whatever you choose I can get you” He assured. 

Lovino shrugs. “I don't care.” He whispers and curls up in the sheets. “Have my meetings rescheduled but don't say why. Act like I'm just an asshole.” He says gently. 

Feliciano sighed and nodded. “yes, sire. I will take care of that right away.” he went downstairs, told the chef to make soup then rescheduled the meetings. 

Lovino curls up and waits, coughing and sneezing all the while. He gets up and grabs another blanket before dragging it back to the bed and snuggling into it. 

Feliciano brought him soup when it was ready. “here, sire. Your soup is ready” 

Lovino sits up and nods. He takes the soup slowly and eats it. He coughs softly a few times but otherwise is okay. The Italian looks up at Feliciano. 

Feliciano sat next to him and smiled. “you’re doing great. I rescheduled everything. You can just rest.” 

Lovino nods and looks at him. He sets the bowl aside and curls up in the considerable amount of blankets. “Don't you dare leave me.” He whispers. 

Feliciano nodded and sat on the bed. “I will stay right here, sire. Unless you order otherwise” he assured. 

Lovino nods and goes to sleep. The people he cancelled meetings with a pissed but they're rescheduling. Lovino curls up to his leg, hugging onto him. He coughs weakly. 

Feliciano stayed close to him and held him close. He gently rubbed his back, trying to help him stay calm. 

Lovino wakes up and pulls him down. He snuggles up to him and goes back to sleep. A maid comes in and looks at them before looking down. “I am sorry.” She whispers. 

Feliciano looked at the maid. “he is sick, so you need something?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

She starts to tremble. “I'm sorry!” She runs back out and starts to cry. She was going to ask the prince if he was ready to take a bath. 

Feliciano sighed gently. He looked down. He didn't mean to seem angry and he hoped she would be okay. 

Lovino curls closer to Feliciano and nuzzles into him. He coughs violently and wakes up from it. When it dies down he looks up at Feliciano. 

Feliciano held him gently. He looked at him and sighed gently. “do you need anything can I help you in any way?” 

Lovino shakes his head and holds onto his uniform. “Water.” He whispers softly. “I'm cold.” He whimpers and buries his face in Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded. “i’ll get you water. But you can't cover up. You have a fever.” he said gently. 

“But I'm cold.” Lovino whimpers and doesn't let go of Feliciano. He looks up at him and snuggles closer. “Call a maid to get the water. You're warm, I'm not letting go.” He mumbles. 

Feliciano sighed gently and nodded. He called for a maid to bring them water and sighed gently. He looked at Lovino

Lovino looks up at him and holds onto him tighter. “Are you getting irritated?” He asks softly and almost starts to cry. 

Feliciano shook his head and hugged him close. “no no. Of course not, sire. Im worried about you” 

Lovino buries his face in Feliciano’s chest and whimpers gently. He is scared he's going to get yelled at, he hates when that happens. His grandfather did it a lot. 

Feliciano held him gently and rubbed his back soothingly. “Everything is going to be just fine” he whispered softly. He started to hum slowly. 

Lovino looks up at him. “I'm not ready to be the king. I don't know anything.” He whispers. “I'm scared.” 

Feliciano shook his head gently. “You’re already better than nonno” he whispered. “you're going to be okay” 

Lovino looks up at him. “Everyone thinks I'm the same as nonno.” He whispers and rolls over so he's facing away. He starts to cough violently again, gripping his chest in one hand. 

Feliciano sighed. “they just haven't seen you really work yet. I know you are better. Because I was told you’d scold me and hit me, and you’re nothing like what they said” he kissed his cheek. “You’re my prince. But you’re my fratello first” he whispered. “I’ll always take care of you”

Lovino blushes lightly and looks at him. “Why would they tell you that?” He asks softly and hugs him. “I've never struck any of my servants.” He buries his face against him softly. 

Feliciano nodded. “i know. But. They wanted me to be afraid so that I would never upset you. They thought if I upset you, they would be punished. “ 

Lovino sighs weakly and starts to cough violently again. He grips Feliciano tightly and starts to cry softly. 

Feliciano held him gently and kissed his forehead. “relax. Don't worry about anything but yourself right now” he whispered. 

Lovino buries his face against him and goes to sleep. Maids come in with different things to help with sickness throughout the day: more water, medication, other such things. 

Feliciano held him gently. He helped when he could with all the medication and other things. Wanting him to get better as soon as possible. He held him close.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino takes the medications that he's given and eats the soups and drinks the water. He starts to feel a bit better and isn't coughing as violently, to his relief. 

Feliciano looked down at his brother. “Do you feel better, sire? May I check you for a fever again?” he asked gently. 

Lovino nods and sits still for him. He closes his eyes and sighs weakly. He's really tired. He pulls back and sneezes violently. 

Feliciano started to take his temperature. “the fever is going down. That is a good sign. You can cover up a bit more now.” he whispered. 

Lovino nods and curls up in the mass amounts of blankets. He holds onto Feliciano and drifts off into a nap, grip loosening as soon as he's fully asleep. 

Feliciano sighed gently, letting himself slowly drift to sleep as well. He held his brother gently. 

Lovino wakes up the next morning and takes a warm bath because he's cold. He cleans off really well and gets dressed in night clothes again, drying his hair with a towel. 

Feliciano woke when he felt Lovino get up. He stayed close to the door until he heard him get out then sat on the bed. “how do you feel, sire?” 

Loving looks at him and shrugs. He curls up in bed and starts to fall asleep again. He isn't in the mood to talk. 

Feliciano sighed gently. He sat next to him and looked at the roof, leaning his head against the backboard. He wouldn't leave but he couldn't sleep anymore. 

A few days later Lovino is okay again. He tells Feliciano to pack for them travelling out of the country before heading downstairs for his last meetings. 

Feliciano nodded, bowing to him then scurrying to pack them bags to travel. He made sure there was extra of everything in case of something. 

Lovino sits through his meetings, bored. He groans before standing up and stretching out. “I hate this.” He mumbles when they're over and he gets to leave. He goes to the kitchen for lunch before going out to the carriage. 

Feliciano returned to the room and sighed when he wasn't there. He brought the cases to the carriage and waited there. He carefully opened the door for him then climbed in after him. “Are you comfortable, sire?” 

Lovino shakes his head. “I hate carriages.” He mutters and leans back. He looks at Feliciano. “Are you comfortable?” He asks softly. The older Italian has always wanted to renovate the carriage so it's more comfortable but his grandfather wouldn't let him. 

Feliciano sighed softly. “my apologies sire. I am fine. Please try to get yourself as comfortable as you need. No matter what you need to do” he said gently. 

Lovino looks at him. He shrugs and looks out the window. He moves and lays with his head in Feliciano’s lap. “You're comfy.” He mumbles and closes his eyes. 

Feliciano looked down at him and blushed. “as long as you are comfortable” he shrugged and looked out the window, watching scenery pass. 

Lovino naps on the way there. Once they get there he jerks awake and looks at Feliciano before huffing. He climbs out and sees the royal family there to greet him. He blushes when he sees their prince and looks down quickly. 

Feliciano stood up and got out, helping Lovino out. He bowed to the family greeting them and folded his hands, looking down slightly. 

The ‘princess’, to be married to the prince, smiles at Feliciano. He bows and introduces himself as being Gilbert. The prince introduces himself as Ludwig. Lovino looks at Gilbert and glares. 

Feliciano looked at Gilbert and was immediately mesmerized. He blushed deeply and introduced himself then his brother, giving a small smile to the albino. 

Ludwig leads them inside and gives them a tour of the castle. Lovino glares at the back of Gilbert’s head. He's jealous that he gets to marry the prince already. 

Feliciano was smiling at the back of his head. He looked at Lovino and tilted his head, confused by the glare. He turned back to the Albino. 

Lovino gets beside Ludwig and starts to talk to him. Gilbert sighs and falls back to walk with Feliciano. “Did you say your name was Feliciano?” He asks gently. 

Feliciano smiled at Gilbert and nodded, blushing. “si. I am Feliciano. I am Lovino’s servant” he said softly. “you’re Gilbert?” he asked. 

Gilbert nods. “I am Gilbert. I'm to be married to Ludwig.” He says and smiles happily. “Ludwig is amazing. He's a sweet but strong King. If we make this deal both kingdoms will be stronger for it.” He says gently and looks at Ludwig’s back. 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. “he seems kind. You do as well. I’m sure you’ll have a great relationship” he said, looking down slightly saddened. 

Gilbert thanks him gently and hugs him in a sideways hug. He grins and ruffles his hair. “You'll find the right person, I know you will.” He says softly. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled weakly, blushing. “si I'm sure. And Im sure youll have a great time with Ludwig.” He said softly, looking down to hide his blush. 

Gilbert smiles gently and nods. He looks at Ludwig’s back. “He’s a great guy.” He smiles and looks at Feliciano again. “Are you with Lovino?” He asks. 

Feliciano nodded. He paused and looked at Gilbert. “No, I’m his servant. He is my brother” he tilted his head slightly, thinking that was obvious but shrugging it off. 

“Oh… Well Ludwig is my brother but no one seems to care.” Gilbert responds and chuckles softly, watching him. “Though most can't tell anyway.” 

Feliciano tilted his head then looked at Ludwig. “oh. Well. I don’t think Lovino likes me like that” he sighed. “he probably will end up with a nice prince and then one day he won't need me anymore. I don’t know.” he shrugged and sighed gently. 

Gilbert shrugs. He goes quiet, unsure what to say next. He watches Ludwig’s back. Later that night Lovino holds Feliciano close and whispers. 

“You have to kill the albino.” He looks at his brother’s face to make sure Feliciano understands he has no choice. 

Feliciano looked at Lovino in surprise. But he nodded. He looked down a bit saddened but took a breath. “y-yes, sir” he whispered. He grabbed a knife and hid it in his boot, leaving to find Gilbert. 

Lovino grabs his arm. “I’ll be waiting in the carriage for you.” He says says softly. He stalks off to the front, trusting Feliciano will finish the job. 

Gilbert comes around the corner and smiles at Feliciano. He comes over and gives him a soft hug. “Do you want to walk in the gardens with me?”


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano nodded. He gasped slightly when Gilbert appeared and held the knife behind his back. He nodded shakily. “S-Sure. I’d like that” he whispered. He was trying desperately not to cry. 

 

Gilbert looks at him. “Are you quite alright?” He asks softly. He leads Feliciano deep into the flower garden. “I always tell Ludwig it’s prettier at night but he doesn't believe me.” He sighs softly. 

 

Feliciano looked up at him and shook his head. “I am so sorry” he whispered. He hugged Gilbert tightly and pushed the knife into his back between his spine. “I’m so so sorry” 

 

Gilbert tips his head. “Why are you-” his eyes widen as the blade is shoved into his back. He slides to his knees. “Why?” He whimpers, collapsing into his side. He goes still after a few more moments, eyes blank. 

 

Feliciano pulled away from him, tears streaming down his face. It felt like he just had to rip his own heart out. He wiped his eyes quickly and ran to the carriage, climbing in. He didn't look Lovino. 

 

Lovino watches him then looks out the window. “It's done?” He asks. “Let's go.” He knocks on the roof to tell his driver to go before looking at his brother again. “I don't mind you crying. I figured out you had a crush on him. But for the good of the kingdom we had to remove him.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. He looked out the window, tears already still streaming down his cheeks. He nodded shakily and just stared out the window. He felt horrible. He didn't know what to do with himself. 

 

Lovino watches him. “It's fine.” He says and holds out his arms for him. “Come here, Feli.” He says gently, deciding he needs to be a big brother in this moment. 

 

Feliciano nodded and nuzzled gently into him. He buried his face in his brother’s chest and cried softly. He knew he was just a servant. But he couldn't see how killing Gilbert would benefit the countries. 

 

Lovino holds him close. “I'm sorry.” He whispers and kisses the top of his head gently. He holds the Italian close and rubs his back softly. He looks out the window. 

 

Feliciano shook his head and nuzzled into him before sitting up again. He looked down slightly, forcing the tears away. “i'm sorry, sire. Everything is fine” 

 

Lovino shakes his head. “I don't mind you crying. Cry if you need to.” The older responds and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “And I can see that you need to.” 

 

Feliciano shook his head slightly and sniffled, looking down. “no, sire. I’m fine” he whispered. He wasn't supposed to show emotions like this. 

 

“Shut up and ignore your training. Right now I'm your brother.” Lovino responds. “Now if you have to cry, you can and I will hold you until you calm down.” He hugs his brother to his side. 

 

Feliciano teared up again when he was told to shut up. He nuzzled into Lovino again and cried softly. 

 

Lovino sighs and apologizes gently. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.” He whispers and rubs his back softly. He nuzzles into Feliciano’s hair gently. 

 

Feliciano shook his head and sniffled softly. He didn't respond, just stayed quiet and cried softly.

 

Lovino strokes his hair and kisses the top of his head. He nuzzles close and holds him gently. “I'm sorry.” He whispers again. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Feliciano shook his head and looked down slightly. “You shouldn't have to be sorry sire, I shouldn't get attached. I'm not supposed to have emotions like that. This is why.” he sniffled. 

 

Lovino shakes his head. “It's okay, fratello. I don't care about your training.” He says gently and huffs. “I just want my brother right now. And clearly you do too.” 

 

Feliciano looked down slightly and sniffled. He nuzzled into him and stayed quiet again. He couldn’t argue. It was nice to have his brother back, like this. Like how it was when they were little kids. When they weren’t burdened with responsibility. He missed that. 

 

Lovino holds him close and stroke his hair softly. “If there was a way around killing him, we would've done that.” He assured Feliciano. 

 

Feliciano nodded slightly and sighed shakily, starting to actually calm down. He wiped his eyes and just laid his head on his brother's shoulder gently.

 

Lovino leans into him. He starts to drift to sleep halfway through the ride home. He has no doubts they found Gilbert’s body by now. And if they haven't a servant will in the morning. 

 

Feliciano started to drift to sleep as well, relaxing in his brother’s comfort. He still felt awful but he knew he had to do it. 

 

Lovino wakes up when the carriage stops. He picks up his brother and carries him inside, placing him in his bed. He curls up with him and goes to sleep. 

 

Feliciano nuzzled into him, not waking when Lovino carried him in. He curled into him once on the bed 

 

The news of Gilbert’s death floods the kingdom and everyone blames the tyrannical leader, King Vargas. Lovino accepts his fate when crowds of people show up to drag him off to be killed.


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano pulled Lovino into a room with no windows and held out a pair of servants clothes for him. “look we’re twins no one will know the difference” he smiled weakly. He was already wearing one of Lovino’s uniforms. “pretend you’re a servant. They’ll leave you alone” he assured, kissing his brother’s forehead. 

Lovino looks at the clothes. “I can't let you do this for me. I accept my fate. This is father’s and my fault, don't get punished for us.” He whispers and looks at Feliciano with tear filled eyes. “Why do you want to take my place?” 

Feliciano huffed and pushed the clothes to his chest. “Look, you made me kill someone I fell in love with. You are all I have left and if you die I have nothing left to live for. You have plenty to live for. You weren’t as awful as they say you are. I’m sure people will comfort you and love you. No one will ever love me. Or rather I won’t be able to love anyone. Plus I am the one who killed him it’s my fault. I should be punished.” he stated, sighing. “I love you. But we don’t have much time. They’ll kill us both if you don’t hurry”

Lovino changes like his brother expects him to, used to taking orders because of his father. He looks at Feliciano then hugs him tightly, crying against his shoulder. “I love you.” He whispers softly and kisses his cheek. He doesn't say anything. The citizens rip them away from each other and Feliciano is imprisoned until his public death. 

Feliciano thanked him and kissed his forehead gently just before they are pulled away from each other. He mumbled about him being a stupid servant to keep up an act and hopefully avoid him getting in trouble as well. He went with the guards willingly, knowing he wouldn't be able to struggle. He sat in the corner of the cell and pulled his knees to his chest, somewhat scared of what might happen when they came back for him. 

When the villagers come back for him they're straight faced. He's dragged to the town square and knelt before a basket. His neck is placed on a block. “any last words?” He is asked. Lovino is standing right in front of him, staring at him with big, guilty eyes. A hood is over his head to disguise him. 

Feliciano stumbled with them at first then relaxed and followed them silently. He looked down at Lovino and gave him a reassuring smile. “Look it’s tea time” he giggled softly and closed his eyes. 

Lovino’s eyes widen. Tears pour down his cheeks as the axe comes down and severs his brothers head from his body. He drops to his knees and cries pathetically. He has a few drops of blood on his face. “YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN HE IS! YOU KILLED A MAN!” He screams at them. 

The executioner looked but mostly ignored Lovino. They began to clean up then the group left and people went back to their business. 

Ludwig saw Lovino, assuming he was Feliciano. He sighed softly and stayed behind. He gently reached down. “Feliciano. There’s nothing better that could have been done” 

Lovino glares up at him but it softens. “You're just saying that because Gilbert is dead. You know full well there are better ways to deal with criminals. Killing someone doesn't fix anything. If a killer is killed then there is still the same amount of killers in this world. And he only killed one person. The death sentence is a terrible thing.” He growls at Ludwig. “And now I don't have a brother either, so how is that fair to either of us?”

Ludwig bent down in front of him. “That’s not what I meant, Feliciano.” he looked down slightly. “I’m very upset that Gilbert is gone but there was nothing I could do. And there was nothing you could do. I don’t believe in the death penalty. But you couldn’t have done anything. It’s not fair to either of us. Neither of us should have had to lose our brother’s. But the past is in the past and we can not change that” 

Lovino bows his head. “Can I come to your kingdom?” He asks softly. “I'll work for you if you want me to…” He whispers. “But I can't stay here. Eventually they’re probably going to try to kill me for yelling at them.” He says softly. “Only if I stay.” 

Ludwig nodded. “Of course. You don’t have to work for me. You can stay at my house” he said gently. He held his hand up. “Let me help you up” he said softly. 

Lovino takes his hand gently, standing up mostly on his own. He doesn't want to make Ludwig haul him up. “Thank you, sir… Er… Your majesty.” He whispers and looks up at him a bit. “I'm sorry about your brother…” Lovino looks down quickly again. 

Ludwig shook his head. “You don’t have to worry about that” he said gently. “come on” he began to lead him to the carriage, taking his hand. 

Lovino follows him quickly, blood still spattered on his face. He hopes that Ludwig doesn't realize that they are slightly different in looks. His brothers hair is lighter and his eyes are browner. Lovino can't do anything about that. 

Ludwig only met them once so he didn't really notice. He wasn't the best with faces. He helped him in the carriage. “Let me know if you need anything alright?” 

Lovino nods a bit and hugs the cloak around himself tightly. He starts to cry softly, wiping the blood from his face but only smearing it everywhere. He sniffles softly. 

Ludwig watched him for a moment and sighed. He looked out the window. “I am sorry that it happened” he said gently. “He seemed like a very nice person and I would have liked to get to know him. And I don’t hold him responsible for what happened. Even if I don't understand why he did it’ 

Lovino takes a deep breath. “He wanted to be with you. And he made a really bad choice.” He says softly and bites his lip, feeling guilty. “He didn't think.” 

Ludwig looked at Lovino and paused slightly. “He wanted to be with me?” he sighed weakly. “I wish he would have said something to me. At least we would have been able to talk. I know how much you seemed to like Gilbert.” he sighed gently. “I’m sorry. Nevermind.” 

“He was very kind to me. I wasn't used to it.” Lovino lies through his teeth. That's more how he feels about Ludwig. He hugs his knees close and sniffles again. 

“was your brother…” he paused when he noticed that he looked somewhat uncomfortable. He sighed and moved to sit next to him, pulling him up and into a gentle hug, though it was a bit awkward. 

“My brother was very kind to me. He was the first one.” He says gently and looks at Ludwig. He leans into him a bit. Lovino closes his eyes and cries against him. 

He nodded and held him close. He didn’t really know how else to comfort him so he just held onto him gently. 

Lovino sniffles and falls asleep on his shoulder. He curls up even tighter and snuggles close to him, only peaceful because he is finally getting rest. 

Ludwig held him until the carriage stopped. He gently picked him up and carried him inside, laying him in one of the guest rooms. He covered him up and sighed softly. 

Lovino curls up in the bed and sleeps heavily. It's the first time since his brother was captured that he slept anywhere other than the concrete of the streets and it feels amazing to him. 

Ludwig went out and into his room to read. He had to get his mind off of things because he knew he was going to have to get used to having someone new in the house. 

Lovino wakes up some time later and finds a bathroom. He bathes and puts on the robe in there, forgetting he didn't have any clothes. He sighs softly. 

Ludwig went to check on him when he heard the shower stop since he figured he was the one showering. “Are you alright?” he asked. “do you need anything?”

Lovino blushes and holds the robe tighter around himself. He looks at Ludwig, feeling quite small in comparison. “I'm… I don't have any clothes.” He whispers softly and looks down. 

Ludwig blushed deeply. He nodded. “yeah. Hold on. I’ll get you some clothes” he turned quickly then returned and held out clothes for him. “there are boxers too” 

Lovino thanks him and takes the clothes. He closes the bathroom door and let's the robe fall around his legs. He dries his hair better and puts on the clothes. 

Ludwig went out of the room again to ensure he had the privacy he needed. He rubbed his face,a bit embarrassed still. 

Lovino finds him and thanks him, hugging him tightly. He is still really sad, heart broken, but he's not alone anymore. He looks up at Ludwig and sniffles again. “I'm sorry, I'm such a pain in the ass.” He whispers. 

Ludwig blushed deeply and hugged back slightly. He shook his head. “You’re not a pain in the ass. I offered for you to stay with me. I don’t mind helping you feel better. It distracts me from my own emotions. Really, it’s alright”

Lovino looks up at him. He looks down a bit. “I… Thank you so much.” He whispers shakily. “I don't want to sleep alone tonight, Lovino usually let me sleep in his bed… Would you be okay with me sleeping with you?” He asks worriedly. “You don't have to, I can sleep on my own…” 

Ludwig nodded. “I...I don't mind. You can sleep with me if it makes you feel better. I slept with Gilbert so I am used to sleeping with someone” he assured. 

Lovino nods a bit. He looks down slightly. “Thank you.” He whispers. The Italian stretches slightly before heading down the hallway, wanting to look around the castle. His stomach grumbles but he ignores it. 

Ludwig nodded. “If you need anything, ask me or one of the servants” he said before turning to leave as well, heading into his room again. 

Lovino sits on a bench outside and curls up, staring blankly out at nothing. The world seems to be closing in on him. He almost wants to scream at someone that his brother didn't deserve to die, that it was really him, but he doesn't want to make Feliciano’s sacrifice be in vain. 

Ludwig started to read again. He wasn't sure what to do with Lovino here. He didn’t want to upset him and he wasn't sure what had been done to him in the past, since as far as Ludwig knows he was a servant. Ludwig knows the servants aren't treated very kindly while they are being trained. He tried to fix it. But he couldn't do much. Even as a king. He wondered if Lovino would be happy again. He lost his brother and his love. He was probably treated poorly. The poor boy really didn't have much reason to smile. 

Lovino didn't move, not even when a servant came to tell him dinner was ready. A few tears had spilled off his cheeks in that time. He stares off at nothing, torturing himself with thought. The Italian didn't even glance at the servant when he was spoken to. The servant goes to get Ludwig. 

Ludwig looked up when the servant came for him. “is everything alright?” he asked when the servant came in. “is dinner ready?” 

The servant nods. “Dinner is ready, master. Your guest has been staring at nothing all day, and is unresponsive. I was wondering if you wanted to talk to him about coming to dinner.” 

Ludwig looked up at the servant again. “Ah. Yes. I’ll go speak with him. Don’t worry about it for now. I’ll be right down” He assured before getting up. He knocked gently on the door of the room Lovino was in. “May I come in?” he asked. 

Lovino doesn't respond, though his eyes slide toward the door when he hears Ludwig's voice. He doesn't want to be rude, but dwelling all day has left him feeling much worse. He doesn't move from his chair, eyes moving back to the trees out the window. 

Ludwig tilted his head. “Ah well. I won’t intrude. If you would like to come down. We can save it for you. I could have it brought to your room if needed as well” He explained. “If you want me to. Just. Let me know”

Lovino looks up and stands up. He rushes up to him and grabs onto the back of his shirt softly. He looks up at Ludwig. “Thank you.” He says softly and looks down, following him slowly to the dining room. 

Ludwig turned and looked down at him. “ah...um...sure” he looked at the Italian for a moment more before heading down to the dining room, not minding that the Italian was close to him really. 

Lovino sits down and looks at him. He feels even more guilty that Ludwig took him in thinking he was Feliciano. He grips the fork tightly as he raises it to his lips. Lovino takes a few bites before feeling sick to his stomach. He rushes off and wretches in the hallway, whimpering and wincing.


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig stopped eating immediately when the Italian ran out. He stood up and told the servants he was done, slowly walking after him. “Feliciano? Are you alright?” he called out while he walked, not wanting to disturb him.

Lovino shakes his head. “I need to talk to you.” He whimpers and looks down. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to puke.” He holds his stomach lightly. “But I need to talk to you about something. Alone.” He whispers. 

Ludwig shook his head. “it’s alright. I’ll have it cleaned up. We can tall, of course” he led Lovino to the bedroom and sat down. “whats wrong?” 

Lovino sits down shakily, looking down at his hands. “I'm sorry… I have deceived you…” He whispers softly. “I… I'm not Feliciano. I'm Lovino.” He doesn't look at Ludwig, still trembling. “I understand… If you wish to take my life now…” Tears well into his eyes. 

Ludwig’s eyes went wide and he stood up immediately. He backed up and stared at the Italian. “L-Lovino” He shook his head. “Do not leave this room” He snapped before leaving and slamming the door shut. He went into a spare bedroom and locked himself in it, sliding down in front of the door and burying his face in his hands, tears building up in his eyes. 

Lovino looks down. He nods mutely and curls up in Ludwig’s bed, waiting for him to return and tell him he's decided to kill him. He hugs a pillow tightly to his chest and let's the tears pour down his cheeks. “I deserve this.” He whispers to himself softly and digs his fingers into his arms. 

Ludwig did not come out of the bedroom for the rest of the day and when servants came to get him he told them to leave him and the Italian alone. But he didn't tell them it was Lovino. He stayed on the ground and calmed himself down, wiping his eyes and getting up to sit on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t believe he was starting to like Lovino. A lot. But he was the man who killed his brother. He let his own brother be killed for him. He didn't know what to do. 

Lovino refuses to move from the bed, no matter what. He doesn't want to make Ludwig any angrier at him, though he supposes he'll probably be killed either way. He doesn't care anymore, he just doesn't want to kill himself. The Italian stands up slowly and stretches out before sitting on the bed and staring at the wall blankly. 

Ludwig left the room in the morning and went to get breakfast. He didn't eat most of it so he just took the rest up to Lovino. He opened the door and set the food down. “You’re name is Feliciano now. You’ll stay here and you’ll stick with the story that you were a servant. Do not mention my brother or “lovino” to me again.” he snapped before leaving and closing the door. He let out a shaky breath and bit his lip. He hoped he made the right decision. 

Lovino looks at him with exhaustion glazed eyes. He nods slowly and looks down a bit. He stands up slowly and walks to the door. The Italian opens the door. “Ludwig can I please talk to you?” He asks weakly. “There's more to the story… I have to tell you the rest…” 

Ludwig stopped and tensed up. “What? What more could there possibly be?” he asked, growling and glaring at the ground. “you had your brother die for you. That’s that” He stated.

“That's not what happened!” Lovino shouts, eyes suddenly alive. “Don't you ever fucking say that to me! I begged him to let them just fucking take me but he wouldn't let me. And if I wanted my brother to die for me, why the fuck would I have told you it's fine to kill me.” The Italian gives him a glare. “The offer is still on the table. You can still kill me if you hate me so much.” 

Lovino seems to be calming down, reverting back to the exhausted, empty person from before. He looks down. “Think whatever you want, it's not like it matters.” He walks out and sits in the garden, staring at nothing. He hadn't eaten the food Ludwig had brought upstairs, too sad to want it. He lays down in the grass and passes out from the exhaustion.

Ludwig’s eyes went wide. He watched Lovino leave and thought. He...he saved his brother? Lovino hadn't told him to? Oh god. Feliciano had loved Gilbert. If Lovino was gone he’d have no one. But now Lovino has no one. It’s not fair to either of them. Ludwig sighed heavily and wiped his eyes. He hadn't noticed he’d been about to cry again. He felt awful. On top of all of that. He’d accused Lovino of something much worse than murder. And he was wrong. He sighed shakily and went into his room again, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at his picture of Gilbert.

“I...I don’t know what to do. He ordered your death. But his brother still saved him. It would be useless for me to kill him. His brother would have died in vain. You...Bruder I need your help. I can’t do this on my own. I can’t be a king alone. Not when matters like this are what arise” His tears dripped onto the photograph and he trembled. 

Lovino spent the next week in some kind of trance. He didn't speak, and he didn't eat. He barely drank water during that time, just enough to keep himself alive. He has nothing. Ludwig hates him and his brother is gone. His kingdom is gone. He has no idea what he's meant to do with himself. He spends much of his time sitting in the garden, staring at the sky or sleeping. Servants have come to ignore him, since he didn't respond when they spoke to him. 

He couldn't deal with the guilt of being around Ludwig, especially since the German looked like a kicked puppy whenever he looked at him, or just plain sad. Lovino left wearing the clothes he wore there, not wanting to take any of Ludwig's clothes with him. A note was the only real trace of his presence in the castle. He feels terrible for causing so much pain wherever he goes. He goes back to his own kingdom, doubting that Ludwig would even care that he left. He doubts that any one will really care. Lovino goes to the base of the military police and falls to his knees inside. 

"Please... You killed the wrong man... I deserve to be killed for my orders... Please just... I'm Lovino. Feliciano took my place and died for me... He died for me... Please take my life..." Lovino whimpers. The leader, the one who organized everything, the one who took his brother away, walks over to him. Antonio, if Lovino remembers correctly. Antonio grabs his hair and yanks his head back. 

"You are disgusting. You let your citizens suffer and then killed your own brother in your place. You deserve to die the most painful death for what you've done. You will be hanged with your entire kingdom there to watch. I guarantee the king from the next kingdom over will want to be there too, since you killed his husband." He growls and shoves him over. Antonio steps on his hand and glares down at the Italian. 

When the day comes he looks over his former subjects with dry, flat eyes. He doesn't really care anymore what will happen to him, he has no one who even likes him. He scans the crowd as the noose is tightened around his neck. His eyes widen in shock as they land on a familiar blond. Ludwig did come to watch him flounder. He swallows heavily, he didn't think Ludwig wanted to watch him die since he refused to do it himself. He is suddenly confused as he sees Ludwig rushing through the crowd. A clicking sound then the ground falls out from under him. Lovino's stomach turns with vertigo before he feels nothing at all. 

Ludwig shouts at the executioner. He hadn't wanted Feliciano's death to have been in vain. He couldn't find Lovino after he left, not thinking he'd return. When he got an invitation to watch Lovino die, he hurried to the town to try to make them reconsider but he was too late. And when he got to the gallows, it was really too late. He stops shouting and just stares at the Italian's limp body. He covers his mouth before regaining his composure. He's made the decision to take this kingdom before they get themselves together enough to find a leader.


End file.
